


The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy

by kawuli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (potentially), Gen, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Rey and Rose are mechanic bffs, rey makes friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawuli/pseuds/kawuli
Summary: Rey isn't really sure how to be a Resistance Hero or a ...Jedi? Presumably?She does know how to fix spacecraft.So does Rose.





	The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Star Wars is giving me TWO tinkering mechanic women in the SAME MOVIE.

Everyone keeps talking about how few people are left, but to Rey the Falcon still seems uncomfortably crowded.

Especially since they all keep _looking_ at her. Nobody on Jakku paid much attention and she basically had to force Luke to notice her but now everyone in what’s left of the Resistance keeps stealing glances at her like she’s…something other than really confused.

And since they’re still arguing about where to go (and even though Jakku is the last place anyone would look, her suggestion still got vetoed quickly and loudly), Rey slips off to find Chewbacca in the cockpit.

He’s grumbling a little about the mess and the porgs that have infested the out-of-the-way corners, but really Rey thinks he’s mostly glad to be back with his people. He’d just like them to stay out of the way.

And then four warning lights pop up on the console and he swears—under his breath, but “under his breath” in Shyriiwook is still plenty loud.

“Your buddies are fucking up my ship,” he says to the porg perched next to him. It doesn’t respond.

“I’ll go check it out,” Rey says, glad for something familiar to do.

She ignores the eyes on her while she slips through the hallways to the maintenance bay, slides in and starts checking hydraulics and wiring. Actually, this one can’t be blamed on the porgs, this is just the Falcon being its usual cantankerous patched-together self. They really need to overhaul the entire damn hyperdrive when they get…wherever they’re going.

She’s elbow-deep in a tangle of hoses when she hears someone drop down behind her.

Rey glances over, halfway to snapping at whoever it is to leave her alone, she’s _busy_ , when she recognizes Finn’s friend Rose. Whose eyes go wide in an expression that’s becoming annoyingly familiar.

“Oh!” Rose says. “I was just— I thought maybe the— I was gonna check—” She stops, takes a deep breath. “Hi,” she tries again. “I’m Rose.”

Rey notices what Rose has in her hand, and relaxes. “Hi Rose,” she says. “Can I borrow that spanner?”

Rose blinks, looks down at the tool in her hand, nods and hands it over.

“Somehow these lines have gotten all tangled and I can’t tell which compression fitting is leaking,” she says, turning back to the mess.

Rose comes over, peeks over Rey’s shoulder. “Woah,” she says. “What happened in there?”

Rey smiles, stretching to reach one of the couplings. “About 50 years of ‘it just needs to get us to the next inhabited planet, patch it up and let’s go,’ I think,” she says. “It’s kind of a mess.”

“I’ll say,” Rose says, sounding a little bit horrified. “Are those…old vaporator pipes?”

She points, and Rey nods. “Yup,” she says. “But actually those are fine, believe it or not.”

Rose ducks down, sticks a finger into the fluid leaking onto the floor, sniffs it. “I think this is coolant,” she says, absently tracing a finger along one of the hoses, toward the bulkhead. “Here, pass me that?”

Rey hands over the spanner and watches as Rose unscrews a connector. More coolant spills out until Rose pulls the hose free and holds it up over her head, looking around. She sighs.

“Okay, there’s a piece of flex-film in my left pocket, can you grab it?”

Rey laughs, shifts over and finds the thin plastic. She hands it to Rose, who folds it around the threads. “It just needs to get us to the nearest inhabited planet, right?” Rose says, jamming the connector back on and tightening it over the plastic.

Rey grins. “Well, you should probably ask the General and Commander Dameron if they’re done arguing over where we’re going before you say that,” she says.

Rose grins back, sits on her heels and looks around. “Anything else in here about to fall apart?” she asks. Then she grimaces. “Imminently, I mean.”

Rey looks. “We might as well check the wiring for the stabilizers while we’re down here,” she says. “I fixed that with something out of a box of scrap on the way to find Luke and I haven’t had time to redo it properly.”

Rose nods, and starts checking.

 

When Finn comes to tell them they’ve finally decided where to go next, they—well, they haven’t sorted out the mess, not by a long shot, but they’ve made a good start.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040415) by [Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods)




End file.
